


And They're Were Roommates! (Sneak Peek)

by EpicKiya722



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Kori and Raven decide to fill in that third room with one person to add to their little family. It's hard, since they're both witches, but they manage to find that perfect someone. There's also the crazy things that happen after.





	And They're Were Roommates! (Sneak Peek)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, before we get started, I just want to elaborate on that this first and so far only chapter posted is a sneak peek. A sneak peek. I wanted to see how everyone thought of this modern/magic/roommate AU with Starfire, Aqualad/Aquaman, and Raven. By the way, they're actually my first three faves in the DC Universe. I grew up watching Teen Titans and then later Young Justice.
> 
> Also, they will be referred to by their 'citizen/birth names' most of the time. I am aware that depending on the scenario DC Comics is going with, Jackson Hyde and Kaldur'ahm aren't the same person. However, in this, his character is kinda a mix of all the incarnations of what we know of the character(s). 
> 
> Anyways, just let me know in the comments on your opinions. Should I continue this? Did you like it? Why did I make Silkie a cat? Anything that comes to mind.

"So we should...?"

"I think we should get another roommate."

The two of them stood at the threshold of the third bedroom, eyeing each other and then the bland white walls of the space. The taller of the two, holding a light butterscotch colored tabby, had nodded, confirming her decision.

"Just knowing we have the empty room and don't know what to do with it is... what is the word?"

"Bothering?", the dark haired girl tried.

"I will go with that." She set the cat down, letting him patter away to somewhere in the house. "Um... how should we go about finding the perfect roommate?"

"Flyers? Online ad? Maybe go around asking?"

"Ooh! I can make the awesome of flyers!"

"I bet you would, Kori."

Koriand'r Tamarea and Rachel Roth were too different, yet compatible somehow. Many questioned how they managed to stay friends for so long, and neither could give a clear answer to that. However, they just know they were meant to be friends. Sisters, even. They were close. So close that they moved into the house Rachel inherited from her mother after she died without so much of a thought.

The house was their shared sanctuary. A place where they found comfort and free to do anything they wanted.

Whether it was mediating and practicing spells.

Yup. Magic.

Both Kori and Rachel may vary in ascepts but both shared their connection to the magic forces they were born with.

A secret they kept to themselves, with the addition of a few of their friends who shared similarities. A few of them practiced magic, too. Or might be a werewolf. Or even the occasional vampire or mermaid. A few of them that know this were also human allies, one being Kori's crush.

We'll get to that later.

With this, them being witches, in mind, they were aware how difficult it was going to be to find someone to add into their third room. However, it was getting... bland around the house. Rachel may not be much of a people-person, but even she admits that it would fun to have another member to add to their little family.

There could be someone out there who needs a place to call home anyways. Maybe someone who needs to know more people. Or maybe someone like them who needs a place to be comfortable and safe.

Whatever the reason, they'll find someone.

* * *

Kori had ended up telling Dick Grayson about it a week later. She had met up with him for coffee after her morning shift at the flower store with Rachel. The latter had went home, the fire conjuring witch taking to the coffee shop. Dick had shown up five minutes after she did, having greeted her with his award winning smile with the excuse of finishing up something with his girlfriend. Despite the brief ache she had felt from the mention, she had just smiled back and brought up the roommate situation as a distraction.

Dick was currently sipping from his half finished vanilla latte when she said the words, "Rachel and I had put out openings for one, but we have yet to find one." He gave a hum in turn, thinking.

"Hm. I could ask around for one. Though I am curious as to why you want one. It can't be financial reasons."

He's right. It wasn't.

Both girls were set in finance, Kori coming from a high class family where she was practically a princess and Rachel's father was a rich guy. However, both lived simply.

"Nope. We just want another person around the house. We have three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a patio, two balconies, a den, and even a pool. It's great with the two of us there, but it's getting lonely. It would be fun to have another.", Kori stated before chewing on a cookie.

"Ah. Does gender matter?"

"Nope. We prefer someone we can trust though. Someone who also may known about the supernatural entities that roam. Doesn't matter their race though."

"Okay, okay. Might know someone."

"Great, friend Dick!"

* * *

Two days later, Rachel was jumping onto the sofa next to Kori, licorice in hand.

"Might have a roommate soon."

Kori had turned her attention from toying with a yarn string at Silkie. "Oh?"

Rachel nodded. "Yup. Garth mentioned he had a friend that wanted to move out. Somewhere closer the aquarium where he works. Also, to give Garth and his fiancée some privacy."

"He? Male?"

"Uh huh."

"Alright."

"We're meeting him this weekend to check him out. Heard he's a pretty nice guy." Rachel bit into one string of licorice. "Garth also said he knows about witches, vampires and the works. So I'm guessing he might be a human ally or non-human himself."

Silkie managed to finally retrieve the string, happily playing with it. Kori clapped once, smiling. "Splendid! We might finally have a roommate!"

The dark haired witch nodded, bringing her legs up into the sofa and biting into some more licorice. "Exciting, right?"

Kori hugged her, nodding against her shoulder. "Yes!"

* * *

Saturday had rolled around quite quickly for them. Maybe because of the excitement they felt from the thought of them finally getting a roommate. Rachel wasn't as bouncy as Kori was, the taller witch floating about their home switching from task to task, but she was still joyous. 

Right now, she stood at the window, peeking between the blinds for any sign of their guest.

Kori had floated up behind her, getting down on her feet. "Is he here yet?"

"Kori, n--- yeah.", Rachel answered just as a dark blue car came into the driveway. They backed away from the window, the redhead rushing to the door and unlocking it. She opened it just as Garth got out his car. He also didn't come alone, the other individual coming out from the passenger seat. Opposed to be a brunet like Rachel or a redhead such as Kori, he was blond. The hue of his hair reminded one of light honey, contrasting against the dark mocha of his skin, which was close to Kori's tone. When he got closer, they could see his eyes were light green, a color that could be seen on a seashell. Which he actually wore around his neck.

"Hi, Kori. Hi, Rachel."

"Friend Garth, it's good to see you again!"

Kori hugged him tightly around the shoulders, nearly taking the breath out of him.

"You, too, Kori."

"How is Tula? I see she isn't with you.", Rachel asked, leading Garth and the other male into the house when Kori released him.

"Yeah, she's sorry about not making it, but she says hi. She's helping Mera out with something.", Garth said, putting his hand on the other male's shoulder. "This is Jackson. Potential roommate. Trust me, I know."

"Garth.", the now introduced Jackson whined.

"No, seriously! You are! By the way, this is Kori and Rachel."

Kori was the first to hold out her hand to Jackson, still smiling. "Hello, Jackson!"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Rachel was next to greet, smiling too but just not as big as her bestie. "Hi, Jackson."

* * *

After two hours, Kori and Rachel had came to the decision that Jackson was just the roommate they were looking for. He was polite, sweet and rather conservative. They found out that he was indeed non-human. Half-merman from his mother and witch from his father. 

"So how soon should I move in?", he had asked as he and Garth were getting up to take their leave.

"Well, as soon as you can. We're not rushing.", Rachel assured as Kori had hugged their now new roommate.

"Would this upcoming weekend do?"

"That would be splendid!"

* * *

That Saturday late morning, Jackson had arrived with a small hauling trailer with a few boxes and his bed set. Rachel hadn't been home at the time, picking up some breakfast since neither she or Kori felt like cooking that morning. Kori had been home and had helped Jackson with the boxes. He was amazed to find she could lift two boxes easily without the usage of magic.

It didn't take long to do so since he didn't have much to bring.

"This is exciting to have another roommate!", Kori had squealed, bringing in two screwdrivers into te newly claimed room. Jackson had been sitting on the floor in the middle of his bed railings, Silkie purring against his side. He didn't mind the cat at all.

"I have a feeling I'll like it here. Thank you again, by the way."

"It's no problem!"

"Hey, I'm home!", came a shout.

"We're in Jackson's room, Rachel!"

They heard the jingle of keys dropping into something glass and the muffled sounds of boots hitting the carpet floor. Rachel had entered through the threshold, carrying a tray of drinks and a plastic bag. She stared down at the duo, smiling.

"I've brought nourishment. For all three of us."

"Rachel, you didn't have to do that.", Jackson assured, him and Kori standing up.

"I insist. Think of it as a 'welcome to our humble abode' breakfast."

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
